The methods of service, installation, and repair of heating and air conditioning equipment has heretofore been taught on a complete, installed heating and air conditioning system. A typical heating and air conditioning system is often installed in a shop area with a work bench adjacent thereto. A typical 2 or 3 ton heating and air conditioning system might stand as much as 5 or 6 feet in height, and may require a substantial amount of floor space. The equipment must be operable, and requires the use of gas or electrical utilities, the cost of which are not negligable. Instruction on a full-scale heating and air conditioning system of a particular brand often limits the ultimate skills of a student to that particular brand. A student may not be able to transfer his skills to equipment of another manufacturer.
The present invention is intended as a teaching aid to avoid problems such as these and others. The layout of components in the present invention does not have the appearance as those in an installed device. They are located at optimum locations for teaching purposes. The present invention is superior to full-size units installed in a teaching facility. A student may also become familiar with the theory of operation and repair of refrigerators and deep freezers through the use of the present invention because of its design.
The present invention is fully portable and can be carried from place to place. Its power consumption is minimal. Even though it is reduced in scale, it provides all features necessary to provide instructions for a user.